


Love Hurts

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Human Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Top Stiles Stilinski, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, все думают, что знают, что происходит в отношениях Дерека и Стайлза.<br/>Но вот проблема: как человек, Дерек больше не исцелялся мгновенно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272836) by [runningwithdinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwithdinosaurs/pseuds/runningwithdinosaurs). 



Вот проблема: Кажется, все думают, что знают, что происходит в отношениях Дерека и Стайлза. Потому что Дерек старше, потому что Стайлз меньше, потому что Дерек раньше был альфой, потому что бла, бла, бла... Не важно, почему. Имеет значение лишь то, что они это делают. Но Стайлзу честно наплевать.  
Они могут думать, что хотят, пока Дерек и Стайлз остаются верны себе и друг другу.  
Но вот ещё одна проблема: как человек, Дерек больше не исцелялся мгновенно.  
Как человек, Дерек слаб.  
Как человек, Дерек вздрагивает, когда садится утром. Иногда днем. Иногда за ужином.   
  
Они здоровые молодые люди, ясно?  
  
Проблема не в том, что Дереку теперь нужно больше времени на восстановление - они обсуждали это долго и бурно и так по-взрослому. Проблема в том, что люди начинают замечать.  
Как человек, Дерек развил тенденцию постоянно и много ёрзать на своём стуле. Он заметил, что это вызывало две реакции: Стайлз выглядел необычайно самодовольным, а всем остальным было не комфортно.  
Люди ведутся на стереотипы и это только их, людей, вина.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Дерек сжимает простыни в кулак, подмахивая равномерным толчкам.  
  
\- Блядь, детка, тебе нравится? - выдыхает Стайлз, покачивая бёдрами.  
\- Мммм, - стонет Дерек, кивая в подушку.  
  
Стайлз всегда так проверял его во время секса. Отчасти из-за любви поболтать и к звуку собственного голоса, конечно, но было в этом что-то ещё. Сначала Дерек думал, что это самоуверенность. Или, возможно, неуверенность. Отсутствие уверенности в себе. Альфа-позерство.  
Но сейчас он знал, что это просто искренняя забота и беспокойство Стайлза о том, что Дерек действительно наслаждается так же, как он сам.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Стайлз усмехнулся, одной рукой крепко удерживая Дерека за бедро, а другой нежно водя по его спине.  
\- Ммггх, - Дерек хмыкает после особенно сильного толчка. Стайлз улыбается.  
\- Хорошо.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
Вот проблема: Все так думают, но никто ничего не говорит.  
Стайлз по-прежнему не думает, что это чьё-либо дело, но если появляется константа в Бикон Хиллс кроме смерти и медицинских счетов, то она сразу становится чьим-то делом.  
  
Он сидит на диване в лофте Дерека, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, как обычно продавая свою душу Candy Crush, когда входят Скотт, Кира и Лиам.  
  
\- Йоу, - приветствует Стайлз, даже не отрываясь от игры.  
  
Однако когда никто не отвечает, он отрывает-таки свои очи от экрана. Кира и Лиам, оба смотрят на Скотта, скривившего лицо.   
  
\- Чувак! – фыркает Скотт. - Серьёзно?  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами. Это было почти два часа назад. Не его вина, что у истинного альфы такой чуткий нюх.  
  
\- Хэй, привет, - здоровается Дерек, заходя в комнату какой-то неуверенной походкой.  
  
Скотт смотрит на Стайлза, как будто тот предал его всеми самыми худшими способами.  
  
\- Что? - спрашивает Стайлз, сощурившись на Скотта.  
\- Ничего, - альфа поднимает руки в примирительном жесте и усаживается рядом со Стайлзом. Дерек устраивается с другой стороны, а их руки немедленно и небрежно переплетаются.  
  
Кира подпрыгивает, и резко приземляется на диван, посылая ударную волну по мягким сиденьям. Дерек морщится.  
Никто ничего не говорит.  
  
Стайлз снова пожимает плечами - он вполне себе прилично обеспечен, ясно?  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Если бы Дерек был поэтом, он бы писал оды рукам Стайлза. Его длинным, ловким пальцам. Его широким, нежным ладоням. Тому, как он загибает свои пальцы в нем.  
  
\- Блядь, Стайлз, - хрипит он.  
  
К сожалению, поэтом он не был.  
  
Стайлз ухмыляется, проталкивая два пальца ещё глубже и заглатывая член Дерека. Дерек протягивает руку, которой он только что сжимал простыни, чтобы нежно пригладить всклоченные волосы на голове между его коленей. Стайлз счастливо мурлыкает вокруг него, втягивая щеки и добавляя ещё один палец к первым двум. Дерек выгибается на кровати, когда Стайлз начинает ритмично надавливать на простату, буквально высасывая из него всю душу.  
  
Дерек был чувствительным, ясно?  
  
Умный поворот его пальцев и грязный мазок языка от основания до кончика члена Дерека оставляет Стайлзу совсем немного времени, чтобы захватить губами головку, прежде чем Дерек одним рывком вгоняет свой член ему прямо в глотку.  
Дерек, в конце концов, откидывается обратно на кровать и Стайлз, облизывая губы, медленно ползёт вверх по его телу. Дерек ловит руку Стайлза по пути к его щеке и бережно прижимает к груди, целуя каждый палец, прежде чем засосать ртом средний. В глазах у Стайлза темнеет. Дерек выпускает облизанный придаток и улыбается улыбкой  _хорошенько оттраханного человека_.  
  
\- Я люблю твои пальцы.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Вот проблема: прошло две недели, как Дерек стал человеком, и все вели себя так же своенравно, как и несколько месяцев назад, когда узнали, что Стайлз и Дерек вместе. И Малия была первой, кто заговорил об этом. Конечно, ну кто же ещё то?  
  
\- Почему все себя так странно ведут рядом с тобой и Дереком? - спрашивает она однажды в библиотеке, во время одного из их -  _Уау, Малия Та Девчонка, Которая Реально Может Решить Дифференциальное Уравнение!_  - занятий.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – напрягшись, спрашивает Стайлз. - Вроде, ничего странного.  
Она стреляет в него одним из своих -  _Стайлз, Почему Ты Даже Не Потрудился Дышать?_  - взглядом (так, блядь, не впечатляюще), и отвечает: - О, я не знаю. Все, кажется, очень сильно напрягаются каждый раз, когда Дерек входит комнату или вы, парни, вместе.  
\- Может наши друзья - скрытые гомофобы, - пытается отшутиться Стайлз.  
\- Я так не думаю, - хмурится Малия. - Они же все любят Мэйсона.  
\- И Дэнни. Я скучаю по Дэнни, - добавляет Стайлз, думая о своём  _вроде-как-друге_ , который был, по обмену, во Франции, счастливчик.  
\- Я не знаю, кто это.  
\- Он совершенно не привлекал меня! - заверяет он ее.  
\- Я уверена, что Дерек был этим доволен – отвечает она. - Так что изменилось между вами?  
\- Ничего, у нас все круто! Даже лучше, чем когда-либо! - он даже краснеет, в подтверждение своих слов.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема? - Малия, как собака с костью, когда хочет что-то знать. Хотя нет, вы знаете, не собака.  _Койот._  
Стайлз вздыхает и стискивает зубы: - Потому что Дерек теперь человек.  
\- Они имеют что-то против людей? Но ты же...  
\- Нет, - Стайлз стукает карандашом по её ноутбуку. - Просто нет.  
\- Тогда, в чем...  
\- Слушай, - трёт глаза Стайлз. - Именно из-за того, что Дерек человек, они узнали что-то, что их, мм, потрясло, и из-за чего им не комфортно.  
\- Айзек даже находиться рядом с Дереком не может в последнее время, - соглашается Малия.  
\- Наверное, потому что Дерек раньше был его альфой, - признает Стайлз.  
\- Что они выяснили? - не выдерживает Малия.  
\- Люди смотрят на меня и Дерека, и они... предполагают определённые вещи. То, что нам нравится, и что мы делаем, когда одни. И ты знаешь, что они говорят об этом.  
  
Малия непонимающе хлопает глазами: - Нет, не знаю.  
  
\- Оообооже, этот разговор делает из нас с тобой тупиц.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Проехали! - орёт Стайлз, размахивая карандашом в воздухе. - Суть в том, что люди предполагают, а они не должны.  
\- Что они предполагают?  
Зная, что Малия все равно не сдастся, Стайлз просто говорит: - Что я снизу.  
\- И?  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, - А я не снизу. Не всегда.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Дереку это больше нравится, А мне нравится то, что нравится Дереку.  
\- Как это мииило. А что значит "снизу"?  
  
Стайлз сжимает переносицу. Это было долгое занятие.  
  
  
 _***_  
  
  
Дерек охает и ведёт бёдрами, сжимаясь на члене Стайлза, проехавшемся по простате. Стайлз смотрит на него, лежа на спине и поглаживая напряжённые бока Дерека.  
\- Ты так хорошо смотришься, - мурлыкает он.  
Дерек ухмыляется и упирается руками в широкую грудь. Найдя удобное положение, он начинает раскачиваться назад и вперёд на коленях Стайлза.  
\- Тебе хорошо? - Стайлз еле сдерживается, чтобы не толкнуться вперёд, пока Дерек не найдёт свой ритм.  
Дерек закусывает губу и кивает.  
-  _Даа_.  
Стайлз упирается ногами в кровать и хватает Дерека за бедра.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я помог?  
Дерек закрывает глаза.  
-  _Даа_.  
  
Стайлз улыбается своему парню, обожая его немногословность во время секса, и помогает Дереку поднять себя вверх и вниз, насаживая на свой член. После нескольких таких минут, Дерек замедляется, тяжело дыша.   
\- Я... я не могу.  
Стайлз чувствует мелкую дрожь и мышечные спазмы, идущие вверх и вниз по бёдрам Дерека.  
Как человеку, Дереку, способному раньше скакать на Стайлзе часами, теперь, нужен перерыв.  
Без всякого предупреждения, Стайлз садится и крепко обнимает Дерека за плечи. Он лишь слегка толкает его и вскоре Дерек уже под ним.  
\- Не волнуйся,  _детка_ , я все сделаю.  
В ответ Дерек приподнял одну не впечатлённую бровь.  
Стайлз искоса смотрит на него.  _Вызов принят._  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Вот проблема: После того, как Стайлз заканчивает наконец-то объяснять все Малии, она хмурится, говорит  _“Это смешно”_  и выходит, чтобы надрать своей стае их мохнатые задницы. Стайл плетётся следом, отчаянно умоляя не сломать что-нибудь. Или кого-нибудь.  
Пока они добираются до лофта, Стайлз объясняет: - Это - нормально. Разные тела по-разному, связываются. Им нравятся разные вещи. - Стайлз трёт тыльную сторону шеи: - Я, эм, проводил много исследований.  
Малия на это кивает: - Ты смотрел порно. Я поняла.   
Стайлз ловит ртом воздух, когда она с сердитым лязгом отворяет дверь в лофт. Вся стая уже там. Глазеют, блядь.   
  
\- Послушайте вы, гомофобы...  
  
Дерек поднимает руку, а его рот расплывается в умиротворённой улыбке.   
\- Нет необходимости. Мы все тут только что немного... побеседовали, - он глазами пробегается по подросткам - и Питеру, - сидящим перед ним. Они все выглядят настолько запуганными им, как тогда, когда он был альфой - кроме Питера, конечно — ему, по-видимому, просто скучно.  
Стайлз подходит к Дереку, плечом к плечу.   
\- Все выяснили?  
Дерек показывает свои  _клыки_.   
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Отлично, - Стайлз смотрит на своих друзей. Они выглядят немного шокировано. В основном пристыженно. Хотя они, кажется, уже начинают расслабляться. Молодцы, блядь, разузнали все секреты.  
Дерек бредёт на кухню, а Скотт и Айзек тут же следуют за ним.  _Каются, щенки_.  
Лидия слегка наклоняет голову к Стайлзу, шепча  _“Красавчик”_ , и начинает рассматривать свои ногти. Стайлз мягко прочищает горло.  
Кира тянет свой кулачок для удара, и Стайлз усмехается. Она даже изобразила маленький взрыв в конце.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Стайлз ждёт немного, после того, как Дерек снова стал оборотнем, прежде чем расставить все по своим местам.  
\- Я полагаю, теперь ты счастлив, м? - он пытается пошутить, навалившись на Дерека, и пряча лицо в шею новой беты.  
-  _Удовлетворен_ , но до "счастлив" не дотягивает, - Дерек, почти на автомате, рычит.  
\- А я думал, что ты был именно  _счастлив_ , пять минут назад, - Стайлз играет бровями.  
  
Дерек его игнорирует.  
  
После некоторого молчания, Стайлз, объясняет: - Я имел в виду, что вернулась твоя способность исцеляться, и все такое.  
Дерек отвечает не сразу, просто продолжая водить руками вверх и вниз по телу Стайлза. Наконец, он глубоко вздыхает и говорит: - Да, никакой больше неминуемой смерти. Хотя я буду скучать по некоторым вещам.  
\- Например? - Сердце Стайлза начинает биться сильнее.  
Дерек поворачивает голову, шепча на ухо: - Например, по ощущению тебя во мне, долго, после твоего ухода. Как  _напоминание_.  
Стайлз ещё больше зарывается лицом в плечо Дерека, зная, что тот все равно почует огромную улыбку на его лице.   
\- Хорошо.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_Когда Дитон говорит им, несколько месяцев спустя, что оборотни, при необходимости и на короткие периоды времени, могут подавлять свои инстинкты исцеления, Стайлз ловит глазами взгляд Дерека, и они делятся секретной улыбкой. Обещание._


End file.
